Soldado
by Phesy
Summary: La carga era cada vez más pesada; el enemigo, más fuerte; la travesía, más larga; y Claire, como buen soldado, soportaba el peso, encaraba al enemigo y caminaba sin rechistar hasta el agotamiento. Así era la pequeña Redfield. Leve Fisherfield. Sin spoilers severos de REV 2. Cinemática inicial.


Hola holita, como diría Ned Flanders.

La primera vez que escribo algo dedicado enteramente a Claire, así que espero no caer en el OOC. No contiene spoilers de la trama en sí de REV 2, solo cuento un poco sobre la cinemática del principio.

Éste fic estaba destinado originalmente a ser para el reto "Los besos que no fueron" del foro Resident Evil Behind the Horror, pero no llegué a terminarlo a tiempo. Iba a ser pura y enteramente un Claire x Neil (si no están bautizados ya, les llamo **Cleil** ) y un poco de Cleve, con spoilers a cascoporro, pero lo cambié para poder utilizarlo en otro reto, pero del foro Resident Evil Survival Horror.

Así que lo mismo me ha quedado raro... Btw, espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Ni Resident Evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen, éstos son enteramente de Capcom. Yo los tomo prestados sin ánimo alguno de lucro por meros fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Claire tenía la sensación de estar siendo observada. Conforme saludaba a sus compañeros de TerraSave, con una cordial sonrisa plasmada en los labios, no dejaba de preguntarse si habría alguien mirándola con tanta fijación como para perturbarla de aquella manera. Quizás, tras todos aquellos años, sus experiencias le volvieron algo paranoica. No, lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Uno de los invitados a la fiesta, o quién sabe, incluso podría ser un algo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Sacudió la cabeza con suavidad, tratando de evitar pensar más en ello. Imaginaciones mías, se decía. A pesar de saber la mentira de la cual trataba de convencerse, prefería ignorarlo antes de empecinarse en hallar al responsable de su incomodidad. O quizás, le asustaba pensar que fuese él.

Había veces en las cuales sucedía, le sorprendía contemplándola, desde la lejanía, con una chispa indescifrable para ella brillando en los jades de su rostro. Parecía reflexionar sobre algo, y cuando él se percataba de que Claire le descubría, le dedicaba una sutil sonrisa, sin romper el contacto hasta unos segundos después.

La pelirroja no cesaba en su intento de descubrir qué motivaba a Neil Fisher, a fijarse con tanto ahínco en su persona.  
Así comenzó a interesarse por la vida y actividades de él, antes banales para ella. No iba a negar que siempre le resultó un hombre atractivo, mas ese tipo de pensamientos prefería esconderlos en un rincón de su mente. Además, ¡era su jefe, por Dios! Sería poco profesional por su parte tratar siquiera de coquetear con él ¿Y si tenía mujer, o hijos, para más inri? Con todo aquello del bioterrorismo, salvar a los inocentes debía ser su objetivo principal, y distracciones como el amor no tenían cabida en su quehacer.

Comenzó a recapacitar sobre la palabra prohibida, profundizando en las implicaciones de pensarla o nombrarla. Hacía tanto tiempo que la olvidó, un frío y trágico mes de diciembre del noventa y ocho, cuando contempló el último hálito de vida de Steve Burnside con un "te quiero" para ella.

Apenas se conocían, a veces él podía llegar a ser un tanto pedante e infantil, y aun así, Claire también llegó a quererle. Tras esa coraza en la que se resguardaba Steve, un joven valiente, resuelto, con el corazón roto por la pérdida de su familia, estaba el caballero de brillante armadura, como a él le gustaba proclamarse, por el cual sintió un gran afecto y cariño, en quien halló quietud durmiendo sobre su hombro, el chico que quizás no se habría convertido en aquél monstruo si no fuese por el viaje de Claire a Francia, suceso que desembocó en Rockford, en la Antártida, en los Ashford, en Albert Wesker y Steve Burnside.

Dios, parecía tener la habilidad de ponerse a pensar en las peores cosas en los peores momentos. Quisiera poder olvidar Raccoon City, Hardvarville, Umbrella… Dormir por las noches sin la aparición de pesadillas, no desgarrar el silencio con sus gritos ahogados.  
¿Veía Neil todo el pesar en sus ojos? ¿Los retazos de las experiencias vividas?

Se esforzaba por apartar las tortuosas memorias, más allá de las armas biológicas, que se remontaban a su infancia.  
Quien no le conociese a fondo diría que es una mujer fuerte, risueña, que sobrelleva a la perfección todo y carecía de temores.  
Chris, Barry, Jill, Leon, Sherry, Moira, y ahora Neil, eran conscientes de su verdad.

Claire Redfield siempre luchaba hasta el final, jamás se rendía, lo daba todo por salvar a los demás, pero seguía siendo humana, y también tenía miedo, inquietudes, traumas, grabados a fuego en corazón y mente. Se había puesto una armadura sobre los hombros muy pesada, creciente con los años, y seguía sin encontrar el modo de aligerar la carga. Todo se lo guardaba para sí misma, alzaba la cabeza y afrontaba lo que le llegara con intrepidez, luchando cara a cara con sus resquemores. Quizás no fuese armada, no lideraba un pelotón o formaba parte de uno, carecía de formación militar, y aun así, era un soldado.

La valentía era su pistola, la sabiduría su chaleco antibalas, y el miedo el combustible de su tanque.

La nostalgia que comenzaba a consumirla aquella noche pareció detener su avance al oír la voz de Moira Burton, tan saltarina y entusiasta como de costumbre.

Verla sonriente, tan contenta por estar allí, con ella, la ánimo a niveles insospechables. Sus orbes aguamarina parecieron recobrar su brillo, y dejó de tener ese aire perdido y melancólico. Se le contagió la sonrisa, y acudió al encuentro de Moira dispuesta a disfrutar de la velada, sin más complicaciones.

— ¡Moira! Bienvenida al club—abrió los brazos para recibir a la morena entre ellos, en un cálido gesto de afecto mutuo.

Cuando se separaron, Moira alzó la mano derecha y la llevó hasta su frente, realizando un saludo militar. Esbozó una mueca burlesca, diciéndole:

—A la orden, Srta. Redfield. ¿Ya hay novatadas?

—Ah, venga ya, ¿hace cuánto que somos amigas?—respondió. Puso los brazos en jarras y la observó con cariño.

—Lo bastante para tomarte el pelo.

Ah, la complacencia de lo cotidiano, el saboreo de lo familiar. Su mundo se serenaba.

O al menos querría que hubiese sucedido eso.

Empezó con Neil dándole un toque de atención, posando con delicadeza su mano en el hombro de Claire, quien se giró para establecer contacto visual con él.

—Eh, Claire. ¿Puedes…?

Sostenía una carpeta, y lucía tan circunspecto y reservado como de costumbre. La pelirroja hizo un ademán hacia Moira, como "enseguida vuelvo" y siguió a su jefe hasta un rincón apartado del resto de invitados.

— ¿Qué pasa, Neil?

—Algo está pasando en Washington. ¿Te has enterado?

Una charla sobre trabajo. Debería haberlo supuesto.

— ¿Qué, el nuevo virus?—respondió, frunciendo levemente el ceño. —Vamos, Tricell ya es historia, ¿no?

Fisher lucía distraído, o por lo menos poco centrado en la conversación. Abrió el dossier negro, e hizo sentirse a Claire ignorada.

— ¿Hola?—inquirió ella, realizando aspavientos ante él para sacarle de su mundo.

Neil le dio un repaso rápido a la lista y al fin alzó el rostro, señaló a la muchacha morena y le consultó:

—Oye, ¿es esa la hija de Barry?

Claire se volteó, sonriendo henchida de orgullo, contestándole:

—Sí. Moira empieza hoy.

La mencionada, en la distancia, refunfuñaba algo y centraba su atención en el móvil.

—Pero ten cuidado de no mencionar lo de…

—¿Su padre? Oh, sí…

Ahora hablaba con cierta diversión, cerró la carpeta y ladeó la comisura de sus labios socarronamente.

—Un campo de minas—comentó Neil, clavando sus pupilas en las de Claire.

Neil se rió de buena gana, contagiándole a la mujer su buen humor.

—Vale, has hecho tus deberes. ¿Qué otras invasiones de la privacidad hemos cometido?

Se disponía a quitarle el dossier a su jefe, juguetona, y él se apartó disimuladamente. Ella no notó nada raro en ello, o prefirió no hacerlo.

—Oye, debo cuidar de TerraSave. Tenemos enemigos—explicó. —En fin, buena suerte domesticándola.

Fisher se despidió con un apretón amistoso en el antebrazo. A Claire no le terminó de quedar claro cuál fue el motivo de llevarla a una zona apartada, a solas, para simplemente preguntarle por Moira.

—No es un caballo… Adiós.

Sí, la conversación había sido corta y extraña, pero cercana.

Sería lo último gratificante de la noche para Claire Redfield.

La velada terminó con oscuridad y el desastre se inició con la misma, abrazando a la pequeña Redfield, fluyendo por sus venas, hablándole desde unas pulseras.

El combustible entró en acción, le hizo ponerse el chaleco antibalas, empuñar su arma, colocarse a sus espaldas una gran mochila que tan solo un soldado como ella podría cargar.

* * *

¿Algo que comentar? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas constructivas? Ya sabéis que hacer, mis criaturitas Residenteras.

 _Hasta la vista, baby._


End file.
